Dead Star Shine
by Dautr abr du Sundavar
Summary: "The Parting of the Ways" tag, songfic to Breaking Benjamin's "Give Me a Sign." A dying Time Lord finds the strength to shine one last time.


**A/N: Wow. It took me...I don't know, _months_ to finish this. I don't even remember when I started it...I don't think it was too long after I started watching the show. Which was not too long before season 5 – Matt Smith's first season as the eleventh Doctor – started. o.o That's a long time...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Yes, I quote directly from the show in some parts – credit for that goes to Russel T. Davies, I believe. Also, the song used – Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin (looove iiit! *clears throat*) – belongs to Ben Burnley. Not me. Capisce? 8)**

* * *

><p>"My head..."<p>

"Come here."

"It's killing me!"

"I think you need a Doctor!"

As the Doctor pressed his lips to Rose's, he absorbed the energy of the time vortex from her body. He gently laid her down as she fainted, then stood and faced the open doors of the TARDIS.

_Dead star shine  
>Light up the sky<br>I'm all out of breath  
>My walls are closing in<br>Days go by  
>Give me a sign<br>Come back to the end  
>The shepherd of the damned<em>

He released the shining energy of the time vortex, exhaling softly toward the TARDIS. He closed his eyes momentarily and took a step, briefly off-balance. He felt an enormous sense of relief – the Daleks were gone, the time vortex energy was where it should be, and Rose-

_Rose._ His eyes snapped open at the thought of the Earth girl. How could he have forgotten? He looked down at where she lay, unconscious, and had to push down a stab of alarm at her stillness. Rarely was she ever motionless.

_I can feel you falling away  
>No longer the lost, no longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive if you show me the way<br>Forever and ever  
>The scars will remain<br>I'm falling apart  
>Leave me here f<em>_orever in the dark_

He knelt beside her and cupped her face gently with one hand. He stayed there for a few seconds, stroking her hair with his thumb almost without realizing it, just watching her. She seemed so peaceful...But he knew she still might not survive. The vortex might have been too powerful, and he might have been too late.

_Daylight dies  
>Black out the sky<br>Does anyone care?  
>Is anybody there?<br>Take this life  
>Empty inside<br>I'm already dead  
>I'll rise to fall again<em>

He forced himself to get up and open the TARDIS door, all the while thinking. He was certain he had absorbed all the energy, but what if he hadn't? What if she still...no. No, he was not going down that road. He wouldn't be able to turn back if he did.

_I can feel you falling away  
>No longer the lost, no longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive if you show me the way<br>Forever and ever  
>The scars will remain<br>I'm falling apart  
>Leave me here forever in the dark<em>

He went back and picked her up, cradling her as though she was a baby. He smiled involuntarily. How many young girls had dreamed of a man carrying them away? And here Rose was, not even conscious for when her dream became reality. He heaved a mental sigh. He was no prince on a white horse, but perhaps an old Time Lord in a TARDIS would do.

_God, help me, I've come undone  
>Out of the light of the sun<br>God, help me, I've come undone  
>Out of the light of the sun<em>

The Doctor wasn't a religious man, but still he found himself thinking to someone – not himself, he knew, but beyond that he had no idea – _Please let her be alright. Please let her be alright._ He could regenerate, could heal himself, would survive this in one form or another. But Rose...Rose would just die. And he couldn't stand it if that happened.

_I can feel you falling away  
>No longer the lost, no longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive if you show me the way<br>Forever and ever  
>The scars will remain<em>

He gently laid her down on the floor of the TARDIS. He stepped back and repressed a shudder of pain. The energy of the time vortex was taking its toll, and he needed to regenerate. But he wanted to see her one last time with these eyes. He wanted to say goodbye.

_Give me a sign  
>(There's something buried in the words)<br>__Give me a sign  
>(Your tears are adding to the flood)<em>

He found himself reflecting, in these brief moments, on the girl before him. From working in a shop in London, to whirling through time and space by his side. She really wasn't so different from his other companions before her, but something about her...something about Rose was special. He didn't know why, but _she _was special.

Then again, how many girls – how many _humans_ – would absorb the energy of the time vortex in order to beat otherwise impossible odds and save time itself?

_Just give me a sign  
>(There's something buried in the words)<br>Give me a sign  
>(Your tears are adding to the flood)<em>

He closed his eyes as a single tear traced its way down his cheek. He would miss her, he thought, when he had changed. He would miss seeing her this way, with these eyes. Then again, if she didn't make it..._no!_

_Just give me a sign  
>(There's something buried in the words)<br>Give me a sign  
>(Your tears are adding to the flood)<em>

_Come on, Rose, _he thought. _Wake up. Please._ Then he heard her stir.

"What happened?" she said.

They were the two most beautiful words he had heard in his long life.

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you think? Please review! Reviews make meh happeh...^&^**


End file.
